


Meetings Through the Veil

by electracait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, But it's okay, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, I have no idea how to tag, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Sirius and Regulus talk things out, Some Humor, Some Swearing, all in good fun, but nothing too major, they're dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracait/pseuds/electracait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't."<br/>"I assure you I did."<br/>"And here I thought you were a traitor."<br/>"Funny, to us you were the runaway traitor."</p><p>Both men stood at KingCross. It was whiter than he remembered, noted Sirius absently, the colours didn't matter, the man in front of him did, Regulus A. Black, his little brother. His little brother with whom he had shared many laughs with during his childhood, his little brother whom he had hugged and reassured whenever their mother went into another fit, his little brother who had always been kind to house elves, his little brother who had been sorted into Slytherin, his little brother who each year at Hogwarts grew further and further away from him, his little brother who at the end had chosen to join Voldemort. </p><p>Sirius was not as alone as he thought he was after he went through the Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings Through the Veil

"You didn't."  
"I assure you I did."  
"And here I thought you were a traitor."  
"Funny, to us you were the runaway traitor."

Both men stood at KingCross. It was whiter than he remembered, noted Sirius absently, the colours didn't matter, the man in front of him did, Regulus A. Black, his little brother. His little brother with whom he had shared many laughs with during his childhood, his little brother whom he had hugged and reassured whenever their mother went into another fit, his little brother who had always been kind to house elves, his little brother who had been sorted into Slytherin, his little brother who each year at Hogwarts grew further and further away from him, his little brother who at the end had chosen to join Voldemort. 

"And who exactly was I betraying? We were never on the same side, Sirius." Said the younger man, jeering the oldest Black out of his thoughts. "Traitor is the wrong word then...but you were on the wrong side." He finished with a somewhat petulant tone, Regulus huffed and rolled his eyes at his older sibling, a familiar exasperated tone merging with his voice; "You always need to have the last word don't you, Sirius? Whenever you argued with mother, whenever you-" 

The eldest Black cocked his head to the side, speaking over Regulus much like he used to do before. "You always were different, Reggie, you weren't cold and unfeeling like our parents or crazy and sadistic like a certain cousin of ours...I suppose at the end you were a bit rebellious, like me."

"I am nothing like you!" The youngest hissed. The eldest rolled his eyes in annoyance, ignoring the small twinge of hurt he felt settle in his chest. "Relax, Reggie, I am well aware that you aren't."  
Regulus blinked, his anger deflating once he heard the nickname, nostalgia taking over the empty space that the anger had left. "You haven't called me Reggie since you left home." He couldn't help but to say, somewhat accusingly. 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, the corners of his lips trying to pull downwards whilst he fought to remain impassive. "And you haven't called me since you joined Slytherin." He retorted, not letting the hurt intertwine itself with his words. 

Time flew by, it could have been minutes or hours, the whiteness of King's Cross remained the same, almost as if deny the notion of time. Both Black men stood staring at each other, a million thoughts rushing through their heads but no words rushing through the air. 

"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Betray Voldemort? Go after his Horcrux?...Go to your death?" 

Regulus gave a deflated a sigh as he sat crossed legged in front of his brother, fingers tap-tap-tapping nervously on the floor. "Because you were right. He was the monster, he was the filth, not the half-bloods or..muggle-borns." The youngest jumped, startled by his brother's loud bark of laughter as the man in question sat next to him, shoulders practically bumping; "Reggie...I am always right." Came Sirius' annoyingly arrogant voice. 

A strong urge to push his older brother surged in Regulus and for the second time in his life, he did what he truly felt was right and shoved his brother. "You tosser!" He added for effect only to look more irritated when all he succeeded was to make Sirius laugh even harder. Sirius himself felt as if he was young and carefree once more, he let himself roll on the floor, hands holding onto his side as he doubled over, laughter escaping his mouth, making him sound like the mad-man many people believed him to be. He finally stopped when he felt something hard collide with his head, sitting back up he noticed that the hard object had in fact been his brother's shoe, of whom the former was sitting, arms crossed, glaring daggers at him. 

"You wanker!" The insult was tossed, along with the shoe, to the initial aggressor, Regulus, who neatly caught the shoe and ignored the insult, giving a petulant look when the eldest scooted back to sit next to him once more.

"You're a bloody child, Sirius."  
"That's rich coming from the bloke who pushed me and tossed me his shoe."  
"You were asking for it, you git!" 

Sirius tossed his arm over his younger brother's shoulders, pulling him into a headlock for a few seconds before releasing him into a more comfortable position, yet opting to leave his arm thrown over his brother's shoulders. "I missed this, Reggie, I missed us getting along." Came the quiet confession. 

"I missed you. Home was never the same once you..."  
"Left?"  
"Abandoned me."

It was quiet for a beat, then Sirius made a chocked noise followed by Regulus' embarrassed groan. 

"I didn't think you'd want to come with me."  
"I didn't. But I didn't want you to leave either."  
"We didn't even speak to each other by then."  
"You were still my brother."

Both men stood still, sat next to each, the arm of the eldest thrown over the shoulders of the youngest in a near embrace. The first kind touch since decades shared between those two brothers. 

"We both have a lot of apologising to do for don't we?" Mumbled Sirius. "You can start by apologising for shoving my all of my ties down the toilet when you were five." It was a pathetic attempt for bringing the mood back up and Regulus knew it, yet Sirius shook with silent laughter at the memory. 

"You threw such a fit that time."  
"You broke my toilet you arse! And ruined my ties!"  
"How on earth did you ever survive?"  
"With you as a brother, it is truly a mystery." 

As the time passed and childish retorts were exchanged, both brothers started to grown more and more use to each other once more. The proximity of their bodies no longer felt awkward and strange but familiar and safe, as it once used to feel. 

"I don't want to spend this time apologising for everything, Sirius."  
"Me neither, I was never good at apologises."  
"You were good at creating situations that required apologies."  
"They were my specialty."  
"I'm just glad I got to see you again, Sirius." 

The eldest wizard nodded his agreement, arm still around his little brother when he noted the Hogwart's Express arriving at King's Cross, an all too familiar, messy raven-haired head poke out of the window, followed by a red hair head on one side and a sandy hair head on the other side. James, Lily and Remus. Sirius jumped up as the train stopped, the door opening, welcoming him in. 

"I guess it's time for you to leave." Said a small voice next to him. Regulus had stood up as well, albeit rather slower than Sirius; it was inevitable that Sirius would leave, Regulus knew it, still he couldn't help but to feel the hurt and loneliness pressing down on his chest. A violent tug pulled him out of his thoughts, it took him various seconds to realise he was being pulled forward towards the train by his overenthusiastic brother. 

"Come on, there are some people I want you to meet!"  
"I don't understand, aren't you going with your friends?"  
"Yes."  
"So...?"  
"This time I'm taking you with me. Us Black men have to stick together, Reggie." 

The brothers shared a look with each other, a genuine smile taking over both their features. Sirius grabbed on tighter to his brother's wrist, as Regulus himself managed to twist his hand to grab on to Sirius' wrist. Both brothers boarded the train together as the three passengers of the train pulled them both into a welcoming hug. 

The train left as quickly as it had come, leaving the stellar white station behind and taking with it a restored bond between brothers, the reunion of close marauding friends, and a new blossoming friendship between the marauders and the man who bravely went after a piece of Voldemort's soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you guys liked it! I just really needed/wanted to write Regulus and Sirius making up and inspiration finally struck (thankfully, finally). Some feedback would be so appreciated, especially if you guys spot a spelling mistake or anything please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
